


Into the Rush

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Messy, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Felix’s impatience gets rewarded.(yet another sex-swap story)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Into the Rush

**Author's Note:**

> more rule 63 stuff so please look elsewhere if that’s not your thing

“I’m exhausted,” Sylvaine announced before flopping into Felix’s bed and promptly falling asleep. 

At four o’clock in the afternoon. 

Felix was reading at the time but any hopes of focusing were drowned out by Sylvaine’s heavy snores. She didn’t usually sleep with her mouth open but Byleth must have worked her to the bone tracking bandits. Sylvaine had come straight from the bath, hair still wet, and immediately passed out.

That was five hours ago. Felix trained, ate dinner, and came back, sweet buns in her pocket in case Sylvaine woke up hungry. 

She didn’t wake up.

So Felix waited in her room, passing the time by pretending to read her book. 

Pretending, because Sylvaine had pushed her shirt up in her sleep and now the hem and her hand rested just below her breasts—round, firm breasts that stayed that way even when she was lying on her back. Felix knew how they felt in her hands, in her mouth, knew exactly how they looked uncovered, bouncing before her eyes, and still she stared, thirsty. 

And that was to say nothing of the smooth planes of Sylvaine’s stomach, fully exposed all the way down to the dramatic bend of her hips.

Just thinking about Sylvaine’s soft thighs and all the lovely things that happened between them made Felix squirm in her seat. She ate the sweet buns to distract herself, but it didn’t work, and the sweet taste just reminded her of kissing Sylvaine.

It wasn’t fair. Felix was horny and Sylvaine was gorgeous and still asleep. 

Felix weighed her options. She could hack and slash the feeling away on the training grounds like she usually did when Sylvaine wasn’t around, but no one else would be training at this hour, and fighting a training dummy was an exercise in frustration.

She could curl up next to Sylvaine and try to sleep, but being any closer was sure to keep Felix awake. 

Or she could rub herself off in her desk chair and hope Sylvaine didn’t wake up. Unlike Felix, Sylvaine never minded being woken up for sex, but she seemed so exhausted Felix couldn’t bring herself to disturb her. Felix let out a silent sigh and snaked a hand under her own shirt. 

Efficiency was the name of the game and her fingers went straight for her nipples, already hard just from looking at her girlfriend. She cupped one breast and rubbed, swirling her thumb over the peak and letting the sensation wash over her. She toyed with her shirt with the other hand, staring at Sylvaine all the while. There was no comparison between Sylvaine’s hands and her own, but desperate times called for desperate measures. 

She'd never sleep if she didn’t get off at least once.

Still holding her breast in one hand, Felix slid the other into her pants, past the patch of hair between her legs to the folds of her cunt. She pressed on the skin at either side of her clit, rubbing up and down and wondering if she should make a sound to test the waters.

If Sylvaine just happened to wake up and join her, that would be all right. 

Pushing lower, she dipped the tips of two fingers into her cunt, surprised by how easily they slid inside. Usually she needed to build up to it, working her fingers over her pussy and clit until she could get wet enough for comfort, but she wasn’t used to masturbating with Sylvaine in the room. Something about it—the secrecy, the longing—moved things along that much quicker and she slipped a third finger inside, gasping at the sensation. Sylvaine’s fingers were better, but it felt so good to be full.

Deeper, she pressed in, her inner walls tight and hot around her fingers as she worked her nipple with her other hand. Her cunt throbbed in time with her pounding heart but Sylvaine snored on.

Felix could barely move beneath her clothes, so she rocked her hips to get the friction she needed. She couldn’t pinch her nipples hard enough, and she switched from side to side in vain, wishing her breasts were big enough to grab both at once. It was easy with Sylvaine—when they were lying on their sides, Felix could suck both of Sylvaine’s nipples at the same time, and the memory had her riding her fingers faster and harder. 

The chair squeaked from the strain and Sylvaine stirred. Felix went rigid, but Sylvaine didn’t wake up. Felix swore inwardly. 

Enough messing around. With one last rough twist, she abandoned her breasts and shoved her pants. Spreading her cunt with her thumb and little finger, she went straight for her clit with the others and rubbed hard, up and down, no teasing. A true moan came out unchecked, and Sylvaine sat straight up in bed. 

“Felix?” She looked around the room in a panic until her eyes landed on Felix. “Holy—”

“Took you long enough,” Felix ground out between strokes. “Got sick of waiting for you.”

Sylvaine’s mouth hung open and her hands twitched in front of her, like she couldn’t decide whether to join in or watch. Felix didn’t much care at this point. Attention only made her feel sexier, and she arched her fingers to press on the hard ridge inside of her, pushing herself that much closer to the edge.

Seeming to make up her mind, Sylvaine whipped her shirt over her head but didn’t get up. “That’s it, Felix,” she coaxed. “Let me see you take yourself apart.” 

Fuck, Sylvaine’s tits were gorgeous. Felix let out another cry as Sylvaine gave her own breast a squeeze. She was getting just as much out of this as Felix was, and it wouldn’t take much more. 

“Come on, Felix,” Sylvaine went on, twisting idly at her nipples as the rise and fall of her chest sped. “Make it quick so I can have a turn with you.”

Felix gasped Sylvaine’s name, hips crashing into her hand. The pressure on her clit was almost too much to bear, but she moved faster until a tight pleasure burst inside of her, part-climax and part-prelude. It was like her body knew to save something for Sylvaine (and orgasms were never quite as good when Felix was flying solo). 

“Oh, Felix, that was beautiful…” Sylvaine rocked her ass on the bed, still playing with her tits. “Do you need a second or can I fuck you now?”

Felix was still coming, and the question sent another sharp pulse through her throbbing cunt. She pulled her hand out, took a few deep breaths, and said, “I’m going to fuck you first. I’ve been waiting hours.”

Sylvaine sat up a little straighter and slid her pants down with both hands, eyes never leaving Felix’s. Felix was glad for the breather, and she kicked her own pants the rest of the way off before rising to her feet. 

She wasn’t counting on Sylvaine choosing that moment to part her long legs. Felix swooned in place and of course Sylvaine caught it and shot her a snarky little smile. 

“Shut up,” Felix snapped even though Sylvaine hadn’t said anything. With a surge of spite, Felix strode to the bed and kissed Sylvaine like it was some sort of erotic punishment, holding her shoulders and pushing her back down on the mattress. 

Sylvaine tried to take Felix with her, hands and tongue coaxing, but Felix resisted. She pulled back just when the kiss picked up and rounded the bed as Sylvaine watched in confusion.

Once Felix was behind her, she climbed onto the bed and hovered over Sylvaine on her hands and knees. 

“Hi,” Sylvaine said, sounding dazed. She lifted her head to try to kiss Felix once more, but Felix kept crawling, until her mouth was level with Sylvaine’s bosom.

Felix bent down and kissed her there instead: first, the valley between her breasts, then a trail up one gorgeous mound to the pale nipple on top. 

Sylvaine gasped as Felix’s lips closed around it and sucked it into her mouth. It was worth the wait, Felix decided, as she swirled her tongue over the tip. Sylvaine writhed below her, letting out little whimpers and moans as Felix drew her in deeper.

Felix lost herself in the taste until Sylvaine started tugging at her shirt, and only then did she realize the position was perfect—Sylvaine’s lips were level with Felix’s dangling breasts, and she released Sylvaine just long enough to lose her shirt. 

Wasting no time, Felix sank her mouth onto the other nipple, sucking and licking and crying out as one of her own nipples was suddenly engulfed in the wet heat of Sylvaine’s mouth.

The sensation went straight to her cunt, making her even wetter. She sucked harder in response, gently scraping her teeth over Sylvaine’s nipple. Sylvaine got the message loud and clear, and she worked Felix’s breasts in turn, squeezing and pulling at them with her hands and mouth.

Felix felt her pulse in her cunt, and she braced herself on one hand to grab Sylvaine’s other breast and massage it. It filled her whole hand and then some, and Felix rolled it in slow circles, relishing the feel of Sylvaine’s moans around her own breasts. 

She wondered if she could do it in this position, if she could get both of Sylvaine’s nipples in her mouth at once. Cupping the breast she wasn’t sucking, she pushed it in toward the one she was, and as if reading her mind, Sylvaine took over. 

Sylvaine released Felix’s breasts and pushed her own together, still lapping sloppily at Felix’s nipples one at a time. Felix pulled up just enough to look at Sylvaine’s chest, at those rosy nipples so close together. Sylvaine was just so damn stacked—how could she do this lying down? But it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that when Felix flattened her tongue, she could lick both nipples at once, and when Sylvaine really squeezed, Felix could indeed get her lips around them. 

“Fuck, Felix,” Sylvaine whimpered. She was moaning and gasping too hard to do much anymore, but Felix was only too happy to keep her moaning, alternately licking and sucking those gorgeous nipples until Sylvaine started to push her away. “Suck my pussy, Felix, I need—”

Felix didn’t need to be told twice. She pulled off Sylvaine’s breasts with a wet smack, admiring their new, redder color for only a moment before crawling further down her body. 

Sylvaine’s cunt was dripping wet, glossy inside and out, and Felix couldn’t resist diving in. She didn’t care how ridiculous she sounded, slurping at the lips of Sylvaine’s pussy like she hadn’t had water in days. The moans Sylvaine let out more than made up for it, music to Felix’s ears after all that of snoring. 

Felix pushed her tongue inside Sylvaine to drink deeper and Sylvaine grabbed her thigh, surging up to reciprocate. But Sylvaine was so far gone she could barely even kiss Felix’s cunt, and that sent a wave of smug satisfaction rolling through Felix. She tucked her chin to trail her tongue over Sylvaine’s clit and Sylvaine cried out, her hips rising off the mattress and forcing the tip of Felix’s nose inside her. 

Felix embraced it, molding her lips to Sylvaine’s clit to suck at the sensitive skin. She loved how it felt inside her mouth, protruding just enough to bite (though she didn’t). Sylvaine rocked against her face, giving up entirely on the pretense of eating Felix out. Felix didn’t mind, too lost in Sylvaine’s taste, her scent.

Sylvaine clung to Felix’s legs as Felix pushed her closer to the line, pulling off her clit to tease her folds every time she got too close to coming. 

“Please, Felix,” Sylvaine said, breath hot against Felix’s cunt. “Please, please…” 

Felix just smiled and licked into her, thrusting her tongue as best as she could until Sylvaine was squirming and begging and mouthing Felix’s cunt, open-mouthed and messy. The kisses felt good, but not half as good as it felt to keep Sylvaine on the edge. 

“Felix, I need, I want—” Sylvaine’s words descended into muffled groans as she grabbed Felix by the ass and pulled her down. Felix gasped—Sylvaine’s mouth and tongue could cover her whole cunt, and if Felix didn’t get serious, Sylvaine was going to get her off first. 

Felix had been using her hands to hold herself up, but she wrapped them around Sylvaine’s legs instead, spreading them further apart, reaching in deeper to grab Sylvaine’s thighs and ass. She turned all her focus to Sylvaine’s clit, sucking it as deep into her mouth as she could while licking with heavy strokes. 

Sylvaine’s thighs quivered, closing in on Felix’s face, and then Felix felt it—Sylvaine’s cunt, tensing at the perfect rhythm. Felix opened her mouth wider to try to feel more of Sylvaine’s orgasm, to taste more of her, tongue still flicking her clit. 

Sylvaine fell flat against the bed, breathing hard through her mouth as Felix carried her over the waves, and Felix didn’t let up on her clit even when Sylvaine started squealing in overstimulated delight. 

“Felix, Felix, Felix…” Sylvaine said it again and again until Felix finally slowed to merely kissing her pussy, trying for one more pulse.

From her nose to her chin, Felix’s face was a mess, but she pressed wet kisses to Sylvaine’s thighs anyway. Sylvaine, who was always ticklish after she came, jumped every time.

“I’m not done with you, Felix,” she managed to say, flopping her head back and forth on the bed. “Get up so I can fuck you good and hard.”

Felix was pretty sure she’d come just from one more breath on her cunt, so she scrambled to the head of the bed and propped herself up on some pillows while Sylvaine recovered.

“Comfortable?” Sylvaine asked as she rolled onto her stomach. 

“Horny,” Felix replied. 

Sylvaine grinned and positioned herself between Felix’s bent legs, staring like she’d just discovered gold.

“Where do you want my fingers?” Sylvaine asked, but she didn’t wait for an answer before lapping at Felix’s rim, lips still slick from eating her pussy. Maybe that was Sylvaine’s way of stacking the deck, because in that instant Felix forgot all about the ache in her cunt. 

The tip of Sylvain’s tongue pressed into her and Felix made up her mind. 

“Ass,” she gasped out. “Fuck my ass,  _ please, _ Sylvaine.”

Sylvaine hummed against her hole and gave her both, pushing two fingers into her cunt while still sucking her rim. Felix could barely stand it, heat coiling tight inside her, so hot she almost—

Not a moment too soon, Sylvaine pulled her fingers out and gave Felix’s ass one last kiss. Felix didn’t even get a chance to catch her breath before those slick fingers were at her rim.

Felix exhaled a breath, and then, ever so slowly, Sylvaine pushed in.

“ _ Ahh— _ ” Felix’s ass was so sensitive, nerves alight as, little by little, Sylvaine went deeper. _“Yes_ _ … ” _

The stretch was always so good, and Sylvaine knew exactly what to do, gently rocking her slender fingers in and out, a little further each time, until she was buried to her first knuckle in Felix’s ass and stroking her inner walls like only she could. 

She hit all the places Felix could barely reach on her own, places Sylvaine could have reached through her cunt, but Goddess, it was just as intense through her ass and twice as intimate. Sylvaine alternated between gazing up at Felix’s face and watching herself work, kissing Felix’s thigh every few strokes. 

“Is it good, Felix?” she asked, even though she knew the answer. 

Felix tried to nod or say  _ yes,  _ but all she could manage was some garbled version of Sylvaine’s name. She clenched her ass, squeezing Sylvaine’s fingers tight as Sylvaine plunged them into her again and again.

“Harder?” Sylvaine offered, and this time Felix did nod, eagerly.

Sylvaine never made her wait; within seconds, she built up her rhythm until she was slamming her fingers into Felix’s ass over and over again, harder and faster. Somehow, even with the new, punishing pace, she kept constant pressure on the upper wall of Felix’s ass, hitting places Felix didn’t even know she could get off on, until Sylvaine had her thrashing on the bed. 

“So good,” Felix bit out, reaching up to pinch one of her nipples and get herself off faster. She fisted the sheets in her other hand. “So close,  _ ahh—” _

“That’s it,” Sylvaine urged as she drove her fingers in at yet another perfect angle. It almost hurt it was so good, and Sylvaine’s voice was just honey on top: “Come on, sweetheart, let go.”

It was already happening when Sylvaine compelled her. Felix’s legs shook and her whole body went hazy and hot. She couldn’t pinpoint it because it was everywhere: her ass, her cunt, her breasts, her hands, her brain…

Everything unraveled at once and she came in a rush, her legs clamping Sylvaine in place. It was too much, too intense, and too late, Felix realized she was squirting. Sylvaine was trapped in the line of fire and Felix tried to apologize, but all she could manage was a desperate moan as she came in a flood. 

Sylvaine grabbed her by the hand, still fucking her through her orgasm and over the tipping point from pleasure to pain, until Felix was ready to cry or scream or explode. Only then did Sylvaine relent, pulling her fingers free, though she didn’t release Felix’s hand. 

_ “Felix,” _ Sylvaine said, heavy. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I was going to—” 

“Don’t apologize!” Sylvaine interjected. Her neck and chest were soaked and shining, but she looked thrilled. “I love when you come like that.”

“You love getting sprayed with…” Goddess, Felix didn’t even know what came out of her when it happened.

“Fuck, yes.” Sylvaine said it so emphatically that Felix believed her. “It’s so hot and I’m jealous that I’ve never done it.” 

“But I love the way you come.” The corny sentiment left Felix’s lips before she could stop them and she looked away. It was too much, even now, to look Sylvaine in the eyes, but she added, “You’re beautiful.”

“Aww, Felix…” Sylvaine let out a happy sigh. “I’d kiss you if I hadn’t just been sucking on your ass.”

“I appreciate your restraint,” Felix muttered, her face still flushed with more than the afterglow. She threaded her fingers through Sylvaine’s hair, stroking her scalp in lieu of a kiss. They lay there a while longer, Sylvaine humming contentedly and using Felix’s thigh like a pillow, until Sylvaine finally broke the trance. 

“How long was I out this afternoon?” she asked, sitting up and stretching her arms above her head. 

“Hours.” Felix didn’t want to move yet, because moving meant she’d have to deal with the mess on her bed. “I couldn’t hold off any longer.”

“Well, your impatience is my gain,” Sylvaine said, wiping her chest off with one of the last clean spots on the sheets. “I got you all hot and bothered, huh?”

“Just bothered.” It was a lie and Sylvaine knew it, but she stood and treated Felix to another luxurious stretch anyway. Felix let her eyes roam Sylvaine’s gorgeous body, admiring all the loving marks she’d left behind. 

“Well, I’m starving,” Sylvaine said, picking up her shirt. “I think I’m going to head out to see what I can scrounge up. Wanna come with?” 

“No. I’m going to bed.” Felix decided not to mention the sweet buns. “Some of us didn’t take a six hour nap.”

“Hey, I worked hard and I’m still tired,” Sylvaine protested as she pulled her pants back on. “I’ll come right back—if you don’t mind me staying, that is.” 

Of course Felix didn’t mind, but she couldn’t sleep on this mess of a bed, and since the mess was technically Sylvaine’s fault, she had no problem saying, “Help me change the bed and I’ll think about it.”

Sylvaine smiled over her shoulder at Felix. She could always see right through her. “I’ll help you, and if you’re asleep when I get back, maybe I’ll treat you to a little wake up show.”

“Or you could let me sleep,” said Felix, finally dragging herself out of bed and into her nightclothes. She wouldn’t mind a show at all, but right now her eyelids felt too heavy to watch. 

As she and Sylvaine tugged the old sheets off and put the spares on, Sylvaine winked at her. “What if I practiced trying to come like you do? Get these sheets nice and filthy again?” 

“Then I’ll go sleep on your bed,” Felix snapped as she tucked the corners in. 

Sylvaine finished her side of the bed and wrapped an arm around Felix. She kissed the top of Felix’s head and said, “You’re welcome in my bed any time.” 

And Felix didn’t have it in her to keep putting up her prickly front. “You, too. Here, I mean.”

She gazed up at Sylvaine and Sylvaine smiled down at her. Felix wanted to kiss her, and Sylvaine had that same look in her eyes, but instead of bending down, she said, “I love you,” 

“Wash your face before you come back,” Felix replied, even though she needed to take her own advice. But as much as she pretended otherwise, she was just as much of a sap as Sylvaine. Felix leaned against her chest and added, “I love you, too. Don’t be long.” 

Sylvaine kissed her hair once more. “I won’t,” she murmured. “I promise.”

And when Felix woke up the next morning, Sylvaine was curled at her back, one warm arm wrapped around her. 

**Author's Note:**

> sigh  
> here i am again, working on super niche porn no one asked for
> 
> any similarities between the title of this piece and the groundbreaking aly & aj album of the same name are purely coincidental


End file.
